Never Been Kissed
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Katie's never had a boyfriend, let alone kissed a guy. Could one mischievous son of Hermes change that for her? TRATIE! One-shot or maybe two :D


Katie's POV

"I hate you!" I yelled at Travis Stoll with a wooden spoon raised in the air.

"Calm down Katie, geez." Travis send with a smug expression on his face. While I was doing all of the work, he was sitting his lazy ass down eating a banana.

"Well we wouldn't be here if you didn't get us into this mess in the first place." I'm a good girl, I don't get in trouble. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be pissed..

"Kitchen duty isn't the worst thing that could have happened. Lighten up already." He threw the remains of the banana into the trash.

"I will not lighten up!"

"Well you should. What do you say we ditch this stupid punishment?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Barf. If he thought he looked cute like that, he was DEAD wrong.

"And risk getting into more trouble? I don't think so."

He put a hand on my shoulder which I flicked off, "I'm leaving so if you wanna come, just follow me."

"No way am I going." Travis left the Big House kitchen without saying a word. "Travis? Travis?" I followed him. But only because I wasn't letting him get caught, because then I would get in trouble for letting him go!

"So you decided to ditch! I knew you wanted me." He smirked.

"Ew gross. I only came to keep your butt out of trouble." I scowled and crossed my arms tightly.

"Liar. You just can't stay away from me." As if..

"So where exactly are you going?" I asked as I was trying to keep pace with him.

"The beach." I trailed behind. I looked left and right hoping we wouldn't get caught. my future at camp was on the line here.

"But it's cold."

"I'll keep you warm babe." Another flirtatious look.. Was he ever gonna take a hint?

"No way am I letting you touch me. There will be at least a ten foot radius between us." I was deadly serious. He just chuckled, "You humor me, Katie."

I continued to poke the sand with the stick I was holding, "It's getting late Travis, and I'm tired of yelling at you."

"Me too." He laid down in the sand, "It's nice night. Too nice to ruin with our stupid bickering."

"Mhm." I agreed and watched him. I'd rather die than be caught thinking this, but he looked cute just lying there, his arms crossed behind his head, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Stop it Katie, stop. I closed my eyes wanting the thought to stop.

"As much as I enjoy fighting with you, can we have a serious conversation for once." He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Uh sure. What have I got to lose except my dignity?" I not once have ever imagined myself being in a situation like this. Alone with Travis Stoll, complete dickhead extraordinaire. To add to that, we were actually gonna have a decent conversation?

"Stop it Katie." He grinned, "Do you have a boyfriend? Because your never gonna get one with that attitude."

I shrugged, "I guess that explains why I've never had one."

Travis sat up, surprised at what I had said, "Seriously? You've never had a boyfriend? But you're cute!" He blushed as he said the last part, "Not that er.. my opinion matters."

I broke the stick in half, "Yep. Never once." I was a bit embarrassed by that quirky fact about my life. I would always say, 'oh I'm just waiting for the right guy.' But it never felt true. I'd met the right guys, I'd had insane crushes, but of course they never liked me back. Which was typical.

"That means you've never been kissed." He added, still in awe.

I nodded, "Bingo. I'm guessing you've kissed truckloads of girls."

"You could say that." Now it was his turn to reveal something, "But I've never found one I actually _really _liked. No fireworks, you know?"

"Sorry about that. But your sad sad tale does not compare to mine."

"We could change it."

"Change what?" I blushed while pretending to be clueless.

"I could kiss you right now, genius." he seemed genuinely sincere, "And I could see if I experience fireworks."

Was he really asking me this. I didn't answer, but he leaned in anyways. I was mentally freaking out. i didn't know what to do. My sworn enemy was trying to kiss me?

I took a short breath and finished the deed. Our lips connected and he smiled through the kiss. We broke it off. "And now you've been kissed." Travis had red patches on his face. He looked down smiling.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I saw fireworks."

"I did too."

We stared at each other grinning like fools.

I never had to say that I hadn't ever been kissed. And I think my first kiss was with someone with which it meant something to me.

**Yayy! They kissed! **

**so yeah, you should review and let me know if you want me to add another chapter or what. I'm not sure whether I should keep this a one-shot or not.**

**xx**

I not once have ever imagined myself being in a situation like this. Alone with Travis Stoll, complete dickhead extraordinaire. To add to that, we were actually having a decent conversation.


End file.
